deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Wario
Wario is the main protagonist of the series of the same name, as well as a protagonist from the Super Mario series. He appeared in the 108th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Wario VS King Dedede, where he fought against King Dedede from the Kirby series. History Since his childhood, Wario was always greedy and jealous of Mario because of his popularity. As a result of his jealousy, Wario eventually took over Mario's Castle one day while Mario was away on a mission, but he got quickly defeated when Mario returned. However, this defeat didn't end his wish to own a castle, no, it made him want one even more. So he began living the life of a treasure hunter and ultimately got his own castle, but that didn't stop his lust for money. To acquire even more cash, he and some of his friends eventually started a video game company, which made him even richer. However, none of this has ever stopped Wario from being the one and only rival to Mario. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 170.1 cm (5’7”) *Weight: 139.7 kg (308 lbs) *Age: 24 *Alias: Wario-Man *Occupation: Treasure Hunter *Owner of WarioWare, Inc. *A Legendary star child *Rival to Mario Abilities *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Superhuman gluttony *Malleable physique *Belly Blast technique *Hypnosis *The Waft Arsenal & Power Ups *Bob-ombs *Bunny Hat *Fire Flower *Jet Pot *Dragon Hat *Super Star *Air Pump *Ultra Hand *Wario Chopper Transformations * Bouncy Wario * Bubble Wario * Crazy Wario * Flaming Wario * Invisible Wario * Tiny Wario * Sparky Wario * Wario-Man Feats *Overpowered Mario *Hypnotized the Mario Land population *Survived atmospheric re-entry *Endured a 2.4 Megaton blast *Withstood the exploding Shake King *Survived 15 Mario Parties *Manages a video game company *Defeated Captain Syrup, Bowser, Black Jewel, Shake King One Minute Melee Wario appeared in Season 2 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and lost. DBX Wario can be seen eating a burger together with Bowser before the fight in Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders. He is also seen lifting weights in Guile VS Paul Phoenix. Gallery Wario Sprite.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! wario_man_s_ost_v_s_recoloured_by_queen_koopa_d8zh7c3.png|Wario Man sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Wario-Man.png|Wario-Man 7622E197-89A0-4DD9-A4D1-96794068C060.png|Bull Wario 2DC50DD5-0E21-4D3E-90EB-B53D560072EE.png|Jet Wario 535132E9-8062-4AFA-BF9D-931C606CA142.png|Eagle Wario 5C90ED36-0073-4955-B88A-8A3BB280329C.png|Dragon Wario 1A689B67-092E-43E5-8440-A1AF8E6949DF.png|Sea Dragon Wario B327DB87-0D21-4584-92DD-D90929617CE1.png|King Dragon Wario E6D6D8B3-AC32-4764-ACF2-F8578A2BE907.png|Invisible Wario 45FCD814-5E2B-4F58-8C16-8A4D6E8F070F.png|Ball o’ String Wario 1A68525B-82B1-4C5E-8AA4-E6A2C747B606.png|Bouncy Wario 073CB1DE-7268-4D0B-96B9-4CC9E777F2AC.png|Frozen Wario A31311F1-8746-4A2B-9FBE-4C4C6C38905A.png|Vampire Wario 610A67BF-F776-4512-AFE1-F18685F2DD26.png|Zombie Wario SM64DS-Metal_Wario.png|Metal Wario wario_bike.jpg|The Wario Bike 250px-Wario_Dash_Attack_WarioWorld.png|Shoulder Dash download (10).jpeg|Wario Waft Wario's Fart attack.gif|Fart Attack 1200px-SSBUWebsiteWario4.jpg|Chomp A1B0167F-7117-4D39-ACCB-39FD12F129A8.gif|Swelled-Up Wario C4CE7658-1375-42E5-AE33-E80A37F52034.gif|Piledriver Bobomb_-_MarioPartyStarRush.png|Bob-ombs Giant Wario.jpeg|Giant Wario Trivia * Wario and his opponent are the 23rd and 24th Nintendo characters to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby, Donkey Kong, Red, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario and Pit, and with the next one being Captain Falcon. ** He is the 12th Nintendo character to lose, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario, Princess Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur, Charizard, Red, Bowser and Pit, and with the next one being Ganondorf. ** He is the ninth Mario character to appear, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, Donkey Kong and Bowser. *According to a blog made by Ben Singer, Wario was originally going to appear in Season 1 against Knuckles the Echidna from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. **The two eventually had a fight in Season 2 of One Minute Melee. References * Wario on Wikipedia * Wario on the Super Mario Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Human Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Metahumans Category:Shapeshifters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Anti-Villains Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Metal Users Category:Flying combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Antagonists Category:Death Battle Loser Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Vehicle Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Ice Users Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites